


Socialist Federation of the Proletariat.

by Alavrensky



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other, Political Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavrensky/pseuds/Alavrensky
Summary: A theory I made not long ago.





	Socialist Federation of the Proletariat.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Marx's "Manifesto" and Lenin's "State and Revolution", I had begun to wonder what flaws where in the general idea of Socialism and Communism. This post is but one of my solutions to those flaws.

Naturally, upon examining the title of this post, one would ask, "What is a Socialist Federation?". In what the writer calls "the realm of Socialism", a Socialist Federation is a Socialist society of independent Workers' Councils, Communes and Committees with a Central Committee of elected delegates as the acting center of the Federation. However, rather than have this Central Committee of delegates hold dominance over the Councils, Communes and Committees, the CC will be 100% bound to the absolute rule of the Proletariat, which will make up the whole population in a Socialist society(this is a practice of Soviet Democracy and Direct Democracy). "But Soviet Democracy failed", you cry out. On the contrary, Lenin had abandoned the concept of Soviet Democracy, saying that the people were affected by the bourgeois, and therefore, were unable to make the right decisions; this was where Lenin had badly gone off track: by adopting a parliamentary system and by backtracking to Capitalism, he risked a bureaucracy to form in his government, which led to the Stalinist society and the future collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, as the bureaucracy crumbled by relaxing its dominance over the people. However, if a state that has drowned in Capitalism for so long can even think of making a functional and successful Socialist society, then that state will have to establish a Socialist Federation of the Proletariat, where the people, as a whole, rule over the government via Soviet Democracy and Direct Democracy, which will be expressed in the form of Workers' Councils, Communes and Committees.

**Author's Note:**

> If we are to move forward, we must disregard the dogma of the old and adopt that which is the new.


End file.
